Bad Feel
by Rezky Lestari Ayunanda
Summary: Buat para Author-senpai yang berasal dari padang, mohon mampir untuk membaca Fic/Oneshoot aku ini yang menggunakan bahasa masyarakat Sumatera Barat yaitu minangkabau.


**BAD FEEL**

Bad Feel Ayumi-chan Cherry Caroline

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Languange Minangkabau

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Suspance/Supranatural

Rate M

Warning : gaje, abal, rush, jelek, typo

Don't like Don't read

BAD FEEL

Pagi itu tampak galok. Surang padusi barambuik _soft pink_ sadang bajalan diateh trotoar dengan anggun bantuak sadang bajalan diateh _catwalk_. SEMPURNA. Itu se gambaran yang pas untuknyo. Dengan rambuik panjang sapinggang, mato _emerald _nan ijau jo postur badan nan sintal mambueknyo sangat taliek manih. Padusi tu bajalan karumah sahabatnyo.

"hai Sakura." Imbau surang padusi barambuik _blonde _nan baikek bantuak ikua kudo.

"e Ino. Denai taragak jo Ino _pig_ a." jaleh Sakura manja.

"denai iyo lo mah! Eh masuaklah kadalam." Ajak Ino ka Sakura.

"yo." Angguak Sakura tando manyatujui pamitaan sahabatnyo tu.

Inyo badua bajalan karumah Ino. Ino mamacik gagang pintu rumahnyo bamaksud untuak membukak pintu rumahnyo tu. Mereka manalusuri ruang demi ruang hinggo tibo kasabuah ruangan yang hanyo baalehan karpet bamotif bungo coklat jo sabuah _home teater. _Ntah baa Ino mamiliah bantuk itu, tapi tu lai tampak lucu. Taliek surang laki-laku kiro-kiro ba umur 15th jo surang padusi ba umur 14th duduak baduo bacengkrama diateh karpet tu. Ino mampasilakan Sakura istrihat samantara Ino mandi. Sakura duduak tapek disubalah pasangan nan baduo tu. Lamo mancaliakan pasangan tu Sakura mambaranikan dirinyo untuak bantanyo.

"pacaran kalian baduo?" tanyo Sakura.

"iyo, kami baduo pacaran!" jawek laki-laki baumur 15th tu.

"romantis bana kalian ma. Iri denai jo kalian. Denai ndak bisa bantuak kalian samo pacar denai do." Jaleh Sakura ka pasangan tu.

Laki-laki tu tibo-tibo mancaliak tajam Sakura. Auranyo bagitu itam waktu mandanga kecek Sakura tu. Sakura tidak mancaliak tatapan laki-laki tu. Padusi disubalah cowok tu hanyo tersenyum mancaliak Sakura. Manih. Itu nan dicaliak Sakura waktu maliek senyum padusi tu.

Maraso litak Sakura pun mambariangkan badannyo ka ateh karpet tu. Tibo-tibo laki-laki tu babariang samo ceweknyo. 'baa Ino _pig_ lamo bana mandinyo ko? Waktu inyo tibo caliaklah denai bunuh inyo.' Batin Sakura garang.

Tibo-tibo kaki Sakura taraso sakit. Ndak sadar kiranyo kaki laki-laki itu barado diateh kaki Sakura. Sakura meraso sakik bana. Barek kaki laki-laki itu taraso sangat barek Sakura rasoan.

"b-ba-barantian!" mohon Sakura ka laki-lakitu. Tapi laki-laki tu ndak mampadulikannyo.

"de-denai mambana ba-barantian. Iko sa-sakit." Mohon Sakura ka cowok tu lik.

Sakura maraso sangek kasakikan. Inyo bapikia baa laki-laki itu tega bana malakuan tu ka urang yang lebih gadang darinyo. Sakura pasrah se lai. Nyo mambiakan kaki yang bareknyo ampiang mamatahan kaki Sakura diateh kakinyo. Sakura hanyo bisa mengigik bibia bawahnyo, menahan raso sakik.

"sa-sayang apo nan balakuan kapadanyo?" tanyo gadih nan barado disampiangnyo tu.

Dengan sacapek kilek kaki laki-laki tu pindah ka tampek samulo nan pastinyo ndak diateh kaki Sakura lae. Kemudian Sakura jago tu berkata,

"hah! Kalian samo se ndak ba etika baduo ma. Kalian tau, kalau denai lebih gadang dari kalian. Kalian tu masih ketek." Amarah Sakura manggalagak bantuak kobaran api #loh?

"dan kau!" Sakura manunjuk laki-laki nan nan manyakikannyo tadi.

"kau tau apo nan bisa denai pabuek. Denai bisa malakuan hal nan labiah kejam dari kau." Sakura basaringai tipih.

"kau pasti mati ditangan denai." kato Sakura manakuikan.

Tibo-tibo

SSSSYYYYYUUUURRRR

Kalualah darah dari mato pasangan tu. Inyo taruih mamacik matonyo tu bamakasuik untuak mancagah darah tu kalua. Tapi darah tu taruih mangali dareh. Sakura hanyo bisa tagalak pueh maliek pasangan tu nan bantuak ayam mati nan kanai karek lehernyo.

Ndak lamo kamudian badan Sakura menggaretek. Dirasoannyo sesuatu nan nio kalua dari badannyo.

"ja-jangan kini Sasuke-kun, denai mambana." Pinto Sakura ka sesuatu nan nio kalua dari badannyo tu.

Kalualah cahayo dari muluik Sakura. Cahayo tu kamudia barubah menjadi surang pamuda nan tampan dengan rampuik _emo_ jo mato _onyx_ nan begitu galok.

"Sasuke-kun, baa dikau kalua?" tanyo Sakura.

"denai nio dikau Sakura, denai sakik. Denai alah membunuh inyo badua tu. Kini denai menginginan dikau." Jaleh Sasuke ka Sakura.

Sasuke mamacik tangan Sakura. Membawanyo kadalam palukannyo. Kemudian keduanyo mangilang dengan maninggakan mayik nan balumuran darah.

**-OWARI-**

Alhamdulillah! Oneshoot aku dalam versi bahasa minang ini udah selesai. Aku tidak terlalu mengharapkan banyak ripiu sih tapi paling tidak ada yg mau numpang baca fic ini tu udah makasih banget dah *cium reader*

Hohoho! Fic ini khusus buat Muhammad Arief, boyfriend aku yang udah nemenin aku selama 18bulan ini.

Ini kado buat tanggal 17 juni 2011 kemarin. Makasih sayang (reader: cieeeee)

Thanks for **Sukran Alvy Usnavy Seal**. Itu nama FBnya, nama panggilannya Sukran, tapi nama lengkapnya aku gak tau -,-" #plaaak

Thanks juga buat** Yola** yang udah mau ngebantuin tapi akhirnya juga si Sukran yang selesin tapi atas niatnya makasih yaaaa *hug Yola*

Thanks deh buat nak **MTsN Model Padang** –baca: Arief, Sukran, dan Yola- yang udah mau berpartisipasi buat fic ini.

Makasih atas partisipasinya buat ngetranslating fic ini dari bahasa Indonesia ke Minangkabau.

Fic ini tercipta karena aku begitu mencintai budaya Minang. Hohooh!

Tapi tenang azh! Fic ini akan ada versi bahasa indonesianya kok. Mungkin belum aku update beberapa minggu kedepan ini! Tapi pasti akan aku buat yang versi bahasa Indonesianya *nyegir kuda*

Arigato Gozaimasu *pundung+sungkem*

Akhir kata,

Jika ada author dari Padang mohon RnR ya ^^

RnR


End file.
